Second Chances
by LoveNeverDies78
Summary: AU. Voldemort is vanquished in the first war. Regulus tries to make amends with his brother.


**A/N:** Written for MissWitchx's Occasion-A-Day Challenge/Competition. Respect Day (Sept 18): write about a reformed character trying to make amends.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Sirius stopped short as he entered the room. He had been to James and Lily's place a thousand times. The last person he ever expected to see there was Regulus.

James shoved him the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind him. "Sirius, just hear him out."

"Why would I do something as ridiculous as that?" He turned to face his friend, scowling. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry with James. How could he do this?

"Because I think you should," James replied calmly. "He came to see me and Lily last week. Said he'd been sending you owls for the last few months but hadn't heard one word from you. He wanted us to help."

"So, now you're helping traitorous little gits?"

"Sirius, the war's over. You-Know-Who's dead, everyone's answered for what they did, including your brother. It's time we gave a second chance to those who want it." With that, James left the room.

Still fuming, Sirius turned to his brother. _Is he really worth it?_

There had been a lot of hurt feelings between them before the war and now there were even more. Sirius didn't think he could ever forgive his brother for becoming a Death Eater. He hadn't physically hurt anyone, but he had gathered information for Voldemort, and to Sirius, that was just as bad.

"Well?" he growled. "Say what you have to say and be done with it." Regulus stood from his chair and took a tentative step towards his brother. Sirius put up a hand to stop him. "Just stay where you are. You can talk to me from over there."

Regulus stared at his brother in silence for a few moments. "I don't think I can say anything to make you believe how sorry I am," he began. "But I am sorry. Sorry I didn't listen to you all those years ago when you told me our parents were totally mental. Sorry I ever thought Muggleborns needed to be wiped off the face of the earth." He paused and sat down again. Sirius saw for the first time just how tired and old he looked. He looked like he was ten years older than Sirius, rather than a year younger.

"Bit late to come to that conclusion," Sirius mumbled. Regulus glared at him, but continued.

"I saw a lot of bad things. People tortured, killed, badly injured. Everything I saw was my fault. I could've prevented every bit of it, just by refusing to give up information. But I did it anyway, for the same reason I became a Death Eater. Because it was expected of me. I had to uphold the pureblood standard. I had to be the perfect son in your place."

"Don't you blame me for this!" Sirius shouted.

"I'm not," Regulus said quietly. "I don't blame you in the least for not being what they wanted. I was never as brave as you. I didn't feel like I had a choice in the matter. So, I did what I was told. I did what was expected of me." He stood once again and walked over to the window, looking out at Godric's Hollow. "You've spent the last ten years or more hating me, punishing me for what I became. I just spent the last six months in Azkaban, and only that little bit of time because I gave them loads of names. I know it should've been longer." He turned back to Sirius. "Don't you think I've been punished enough? Don't you think I'll be punished for the rest of my life, haunted by all those I helped kill?"

Sirius eyed him warily. "What do you want from me? You must want something."

"I just want a brother again," Regulus said sadly. "I want to get to know who you are. Lily told me you married Marlene McKinnon, that you have a daughter named Charlotte. I had no idea. It'd be nice to get to know my sister-in-law and my niece. I'd love to be part of a family again."

Sirius finally walked away from his spot by the door and took a seat. This was a lot to think about. He did believe that Regulus was being sincere. They had been close once, long ago, when they were just young boys. They used to do everything together. If he were truly honest with himself, he wanted most of the same things Regulus did. He wanted his brother back. He wanted his daughter to know her uncle. He wanted them to be a family.

"Has Mother tried to see you?"

"No, and I haven't tried to see her," Regulus said, "but I imagine she either wouldn't see me, or she would just so she could give me the lecture to end all lectures."

Sirius laughed. "Oh, I've heard a few of those in my day. Gets boring after a while." He stood and walked over to Regulus, extending his hand. "I can't say things will be perfect," he said seriously, "but I'm willing to give you a second chance."

Regulus took his hand and shook it. "I'll spend the rest of my life proving that I deserve it."


End file.
